


The First of Many

by infectionery (cyanidas)



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Alex Smith is a Slime, Chris Trott Is a Selkie, M/M, Ross Hornby is a Werewolf, Threesome - M/M/M, and the narrator is a sassy shit, dont worry its not as serious as i let on, idk man ross and trott sure do frickle, smiffy gets the special treatment at the end, some other characters get mentioned lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 19:29:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9138265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyanidas/pseuds/infectionery
Summary: The HAT group just recently got used to each other, with the start of their business partnership being only a few months old. Why not celebrate with a little special attention in the bedroom? Here we can enjoy the very first time they ever did the do. Have fun, you thirsty heckers.





	

The newly-formed trio were having a raving success in their new wave of business. Previously, without Ross in their group, Smiffy and Trott had been having quite a bit of issues in getting people to listen to them. However, with their new muscled group member there to enforce it all, coupled with Smiffy’s intelligence and Trott’s persistence, it seemed everything was falling into place impeccably. And to think that just a few months ago, Ross had been nothing but what Smiffy considered an inhumane ravenous primitive beast - a description that was not well appreciated by the werewolf.

 

Now, in their temporary base, the trio were getting used to each other for what appeared to be a lifetime partnership. It started off incredibly rocky, with boundaries the sizes of their own egos, as they didn’t very much trust each other one bit. Trott and Smiffy might have had a bit less of an edge towards each other, but Ross had been the most untrustworthy since he joined. However, after a few months of getting to know each other, and discovering their knack for similar humor and random musical breaks, it seemed as though they were getting to be more comfortable with each other.

 

The trio arrived to their temp base after a full day of terrorizing people into paying them somehow. Trott and Smiffy were exhausted, but Ross, being the biggest of the group with the most energy, was still fairly active. He took one look around the base and immediately decided that it was time to rearrange things. When asked what got him into redecorating so suddenly, he shrugged and said he needed something to do.

 

Tired and hungry, the other two sat at their makeshift table to eat their bread and fish. Ross rushed all over the small house, cleaning up dust and trash and dirt, and moving around pieces of furniture.

 

“He’s cleaning as if he’s a damn maid…” Trott off-handedly complained, whispering to Smiffy.

 

“Yeah, what’s got him all worked up…?” The slime boy whispered back, then smirked as he continued, “I mean, if he wants to be a maid so damn badly, why don’t we treat him like one?”

 

“That...might not be such a good idea…?” Replied the selkie, referring to Ross’ immense strength and tendency to be more violent if so much as looked at the wrong way.

 

“Oh, come on Trottie, it’ll be fucking hilarious, watch...” Smiffy waited until their newest member walked off into the other room, then tossed a gold nugget on the floor, sliding it across the kitchen until it got in-between the furnace and a chest. “Hey, Rooosss~?”

 

“What do you want, asshole?” The werewolf, carrying a large sack of trash, stopped by where the two of them sat.

 

“Could you look over there for a second, I think I dropped a gold nugget a few days ago.”

 

“Why don’t you get it yourself?” He put his hand on his hip.

 

“Neither of us are strong enough to move the chest and the furnace...” Smiffy fake-pouted, “Pleeease, Ross, my big, strong partner~?”

 

While Trott stifled a giggle, Ross sneered and set the trash bag down, turning his attention to the kitchen area. He sniffed the air just in case there had been anything suspicious in the area, took one last glance at the other two, and made his way over to the furnace. Peering between the two obstacles, he caught the glimpse of the shining nugget of gold way in the back.

 

He rolled his eyes. Were these two serious? The werewolf grabbed hold of the edge of the chest and gave a heave backwards, yanking it a bit out of place. Whatever was in there was making it extremely heavy for a simple chest. Even so, he got it just out of place enough for him to get down and reach between the two offending objects to grab the small piece of metal.

 

Trott and Smiffy, however, had a very gracious view of watching him get on his knees to pick it up. It seemed as though neither of them thought this through well enough to see this coming. The snickering had stopped and they couldn’t help but stare, new plots forming in their minds at the same time. They glanced at each other before Ross started to get back up.

 

“Alright, finally got it--”

 

“Wait…!” Smiffy stood almost abruptly, “I think you forgot something else!”

 

“...What else did you drop…?” Ross’ fuzzy ears twitched back a bit as his expression turned to confusion.

 

“I think that area needs some cleaning!” Trott spoke up, also taking a stand.

 

“It doesn’t look that bad back there...” Ross, still on his knees, pocketed the gold nugget and looked back to the space between the furnace and the chest, craning his head to get a better look.

 

“Maybe you’re just not looking hard enough!” The slime man walked swiftly over to him.

 

“I can see better than the two of you shitstains combined!” He complained back as Trott joined them.

 

“Oh come on, we all need a little help every now and then!” Smiffy knelt down next to him and pointed to a dim corner, “See, right there! I can’t believe you missed that.”

 

“Missed what?” Ross couldn’t see what his partner ‘saw’.

 

“Oh, no, yeah that’s such a big spot right there, how come you don’t see it?” Trott, getting down to their level, also pointed at the same area.

 

“See what!?” He peered to where they were pointing, leaning in and bending forward a bit more to get a better look.

 

“Just keep lookin’, mate.” Smiffy smirked, placing his left hand on his lower back.

 

“Yeah, it’s there alright!” Trott did the same, going just a bit lower, though not low enough for Ross to notice.

 

“...I still don’t see it.” Ross was starting to sound a bit fed up after a few moments of staring.

 

“Here, let’s give you a push, shall we?” Smiffy and Trott exchanged sly glances before placing their respective hands on his ass and giving a small shove.

 

Ross surprisingly budged and shivered, hairs standing on end, taken completely by surprise somehow. Despite this, he jumped to his feet instantaneously and whipped around to snarl at them, “WHAT THE HELL’D YOU DO THAT FOR!?”

 

While Trott nervously laughed off the flashbacks of nearly being slaughtered by this guy, Smiffy stood up as well to explain, “Whaaat~? You wanted to play maid so badly instead of relaxing and enjoying our profits like me and Trott that you didn’t even realize how much of an easy target you were making yourself!”

 

“Target!? For what!?” Ross growled, slightly looming over Smiffy, who was the least bit intimidated.

 

“Oh, don’t play dumb!” He crossed his arms, “With an ass like that, you had to have seen this coming!”

 

“What, are you flirting with me!?” He seemed a bit taken aback by this, ceasing his intimidation tactic of trying to tower over the other person, and cocking his head a bit to the side.

 

“Surprisingly,” Trott had been standing now and put his hands on his hips, “yes! Though we didn’t expect to as much as you did!”

 

“...Why?” Ross seemed genuinely confused.

 

“Do I  _ have _ to take a picture of that ass and show it to you because  _ Jesus Dicking Christ _ .” The slime boy exasperated.

 

“Is it JUST my ass!?” He fumed.

 

“...Well…,” Trott spoke up after a few seconds of silent thinking and shrugged a bit, “The rest of you looks good too...”

 

“Uhh…,” Ross thought about what to say next before going on, “...Thank you…?”

 

“Yeah I mean, I wouldn’t mind watching you two go at it.” Smiffy piped up.

 

More awkward silence.

 

“...What, like right now..?” Trott asked.

 

“Um...Guess so.” Smiffy shrugged.

 

Things were quiet again - no shocker there - as the two in question tried to ignore the fact that they started blushing. Ross rubbed at the back of his neck and looked elsewhere, while Trott stared at the floor, trying not to fog up his glasses.

 

“...Well?” The slime boy put his hands on his hips and looked between the two.

 

“It’s not like we’re gonna take your commands and fuck on the spot! Christ!” Ross snarled at him.

 

“I just wanted an answer, jackass!” He retorted.

 

“We don’t...know each other that well, though…,” Trott muttered just loud enough for them to hear.

 

“Has that stopped you before,  _ selkie? _ ” Smiffy smirked.

 

“I’m trying to look past that, alright!?” He crossed his arms and looked away.

 

A few more moments of thinking.

 

“Look…,” Ross started, “It’s getting late. Lets just go to our room, alright? I’ll finish cleaning tomorrow.”

 

Smiffy grumbled to himself, rolling his eyes and walking off in the direction of the room they temporarily shared. Trott attempted to shake off the awkward feeling that was the recent conversation, while Ross picked the trash bag up again and took it outside. Trott soon followed Smiffy, leaving Ross to do his own thing.

 

\--

 

Now settling down for the night, the trio went about their usual routine. Smiffy was done the quickest, only really needing to change into pajamas (a simple light blue-and-white striped set), being the least human of the three. He took his place in the far left bed.

 

Ross was more than happy to get out of the stuffy suit he was still getting used to, leaving just his boxers. For reformation’s sake, he attempted to fold up the suit pieces, which never failed to make Smiffy roll his eyes at the sad attempt. The werewolf set the clothes on his chest and settled down in the middle bed.

 

Trott was always the last to bed, considering he always had to take a bath in their temporary pool nearly every night. Smiffy had tried his best to get him out of the habit considering it was ‘tampering’ with his more human habits - according to him, that is - but there are just some things you can’t un-teach a selkie. Afterwards, while the other two got comfortable in their beds, Trott rejoined them - dried up and wearing his comfortable underwear and socks, and nothing else. It was a typical sight, but for some reason, Ross let his gaze lock onto him without thinking about it. Trott set his work clothes out for the next day before turning around, catching Ross staring.

 

“...What are you looking at..?” He sounded as if he were more angry than he actually was.

 

“... _ What? _ ” Ross seemed caught off guard once again, and pretty embarrassed, “I was staring at nothing!”

 

“Uh-huh...” Trott trailed off and walked over to his bed, attempting to ignore the situation again. He wasn’t really sure if he wanted to press him like he usually does with others.

 

“I wasn’t staring at you just because you’re attractive! God, get over yourself, man.” Ross held his arm as he put his other hand to his temples, not realizing what he just said.

 

“...You think I’m attractive?” Trott couldn’t help but smirk a little, his hand going to his face to try and preemptively stifle another giggle.

 

“That’s  _ not _ what I said!!” The werewolf sat up all the way to bark back.

 

“It’s what you implied~.” Smiffy picked up in a sing-songy voice.

 

“You shut your trap, you slimy bastard!” His head whipped around to shout at the other man in the room.

 

“Why are you being so adamant about not finding him attractive? What are you, homophobic?” Smiffy scoffed.

 

“I don’t even know what that is!” Ross complained, causing Smiffy and Trott to exchange a glance.

 

“It means you don’t like gay people.” Trott explained, “And by that extent, you don’t like having sex with anyone except women.”

 

“ _ What!? _ ” The explanation appeared to confuse him further, but he continued, “N-No, it’s not  _ that _ , it’s just...”

 

A pause.

 

“...Just…?” Smiffy pressed.

 

“I haven’t...had sex...in years…” Ross’ ears folded down a bit as he talked.

 

“...Is that it!?” The slime boy exclaimed.

 

“That was your main concern!?” Continued Trott.

 

“I thought you were just someone with a major stick up their ass!”

 

“I thought you just hated me!”

 

“What, no!” Ross interrupted their collective exasperation, “I don’t hate either of you! And I’m not trying to push you away! I’m just...embarrassed...alright!?”

 

“Well…,” Trott inched closer to the edge of the bed closest to Ross, “To tell you the truth, it’s been like a year and a half since I personally had sex.”

 

“Wait, really?” Smiffy leaned over a bit to look at Trott more, “Who’d you fuck?”

 

“I don’t really remember their names but it wasn’t anyone important. Just two railroaders.”

 

“Hm. Small world, maybe we’ll run into them again.”

 

“God, I hope not. That’d be tense.”

 

“...What about you, Smiffy?” Ross piped up.

 

“Hm?”

 

“When’s the last time you fucked anyone?”

 

“...Um. Well, the most recently was Trott about a year ago.”

 

“That doesn’t count!” Trott folded his arms in protest, “You only got me off, that doesn’t mean you literally  _ fucked _ me!”

 

“That does too count!” Smiffy sneered, “If you had at least one orgasm with another person helping out, then it counts as sex!”

 

“It only counts if there’s intercourse, you stupid--!”

 

“Smiffy, do you even... _ have _ anything?” Ross peered at the partner to his right.

 

“I--O-Of course I do! What sort of man would I be if I didn’t!?” He laughed nervously in response in reaction to the others’ expectant stares.

 

“Except..you’re not really a man?” Trott started.

 

“I--!!”

 

“Because you’re made of slime. I mean, of course you’re a guy, but you’re not  _ human _ .” He continued.

 

“Ugh…,” Smiffy sighed angrily and hugged his knees, putting his head down, “ _ Don’t remind me _ ...”

 

A pause.

 

“Oh come on,” Ross rolled his eyes, “Don’t pout just yet. There’s got to be some way!”

 

“Um…,” Smiffy seemed unnerved, “Not really. Like Trott said, I’m not...human...so...”

 

“Everything reproduces somehow.” He stated bluntly as he shrugged.

 

“You are not going to cut me in half.”

 

“What? No! Not that kind of reproduction!”

 

“Well it’s not like there’s any other option!”

 

“Look,” Ross leaned forward just a bit, “I don’t know your whole story, and I don’t know how slime people work, but from the looks of it, Mr and Mrs Slime didn’t give you the How-To speech on having sexy times with others. I can relate; no one taught me what’s what, but I turned out completely fine, sexually! I mean I haven’t had sex enough to say that completely for certain, but from what I’ve experienced, it’s not like I’m the absolute worst.”

 

“Well good for you, wolf-boy, but I--”

 

“And don’t go acting as if you don’t experience sexual attraction! I’ve seen you eyeing people up - including me - and comment countless times on how sexy people are! Not to mention what was just brought up through that little argument you and Trott had a few minutes ago!”

 

Smiffy went silent as he stared at a different part of the room.

 

“Just because you’ve never been fucked doesn’t mean it’s not possible.” Ross finished.

 

“...Is that a promise?” The slime boy looked back to him.

 

“Uhh...I mean...ugh. Yeah. Sure. Why not.” He shook his head.

 

Smiffy smirked again, and looked over to Trott as Ross glanced between the two of them. Trott tried not to grin as much as he felt like he was going to. There was suddenly an unfamiliar tension in the room, and none of them had any idea where it was going to land them. Each of them were waiting for the other to make a move, as if it were a very sexually arousing game of three-way chess.

 

Ross sighed and closed his eyes, “...Let’s push the beds together...”

 

As if the two were timed, Smiffy and Trott swiftly hopped off their beds and started dragging and pulling them over to where Ross’ was. After moving a few objects out of the way, the three beds were finally as close as they could get to each other, and the other two took their place once more.

 

“Alright…,” Ross started, staring into nothing dead ahead as he spoke, “What do we do now?”

 

“Well,” Smiffy shifted his position to be more relaxed, “It’s not like we can just start going at it right off the bat.”

 

“So, what?” Asked Trott.

 

“So, you two should start making out with each other.” He explained.

 

Trott and Ross looked from each other back to Smiffy.

 

“Yeah cause that’s easy to just  _ start doing _ .” Trott huffed.

 

“Well thinking about it isn’t gonna get you anywhere!”

 

The two paused, then turned to each other again. They supposed he had a point. Thinking about it too hard beforehand only made things more awkward to start. Ross scooted back on his bed and directed Trott to sit in front of him. After which, Smiffy settled in for the show.

 

“Don’t mind me~!” He whispered melodiously.

 

Ross scoffed at him briefly before looking back to Trott. Just a few months ago - about half a year - the two of them downright despised each other. Ross, a few weeks earlier than that, was just a normal werewolf with a taste for blood and a tendency to hunt, kill, and eat people who he felt needed to die, for whatever reason. Trott, somehow, made it onto his shitlist and was actively hunted for about two weeks by him. These two were off on a worse start than either of them were with Smiffy. It wasn’t helped by the fact that Trott, as part of his selkie nature, was inherently cautious about being close with others - especially those who try to take advantage of him (and yes, being killed and eaten was part of that). Still, with all the “monster-to-human-society” training Smiffy had given him, he did his best to look past the instinctual distrust.

 

After what had felt like too long of a silent mutual apology between the two, Ross held up his hand, which Trott eased up to taking. Using his other hand to brush by the selkie’s cheek, he moved to pull his hood back, and then remove his round glasses. He knew he couldn’t really see for shit, but in his opinion, glasses just got in the way. Underneath all the obstructing material, Trott was very attractive. He had very fluffy dark hair that went to just above his shoulders, and his skin was a natural tanned shade, complemented only by his darker freckles. His eyes were very handsome indescribable hues of blues and greens. He was only made cuter by his rounded face.

 

After staring at each detail, Ross found it so much easier to just lean in and start kissing him. The hand of his that was locked with Trott’s closed just a bit tighter, and his other hand shifted to the back of his head. It didn’t take long for their mouths to start opening, inviting each other to use their tongues. By doing so, Ross found out that Trott’s canines were not as sharp as he thought - just elongated - and Trott figured out just how sharp Ross’s fangs were, on both the top and bottom rows. Ross tasted faintly metallic, implying he had recently had something raw, and his partner simply tasted of fish. The mingling flavors were pretty interesting to both parties.

 

Smiffy was enjoying every second of watching them, especially when Ross started to pull Trott towards him as he leaned back just a bit, causing him to prop himself up against his partner. Ross’s sharp teeth began nipping lightly at Trott’s lips, gaining a very satisfying but soft gasp. The werewolf felt more inclined to bite even more, especially if it meant hearing him make even more cute noises. Thankfully, that’s exactly what he got; small sharp breaths, and at some point, a low whine. That’s all Ross needed to feel the need to move his hands slowly downwards to his partner’s hips.

 

Grabbing a tight hold of his pelvis, the werewolf moved his head to the side, down past Trott’s jaw to his neck, and pretended to take a hardy chomp. He only grazed his teeth against his neck, pushing down just enough to make small dents, and yet it was enough to earn another, louder gasp. Ross went on to tease him like this even further, hearing nothing but very choppy, ecstasy-filled breathing and low moans from the selkie.

 

He very methodically pulled up the leg that he had lying between Trott’s legs, brushing it against his crotch very lightly, just enough to cause him to whine in temptation and slight shock. He could feel pleasure beginning to engulf his partner as he licked up his neck to his ear, then back down for another playful bite.

 

Smiffy, watching all of this unfold, felt the need to ‘help out’. The target of everything was Trott, so why not help Ross out in his endeavors? The slime boy reached over to Trotts hair, feeling through it for a second before quickly grabbing hold and giving a small tug.

 

Trott whined before shouting that doing so was not fair. Ross snickered to himself.

 

“Awh, sorry about that, Trottie. Here, I’ll make it up to you.”

 

He let go with one hand, then used the other on Ross, grabbing hold of the base of his ear and applying pressure as well as pulling up a bit. In no time at all, he stopped everything he was doing due to the swiftly tingling pleasure and moaned under his breath. His hands faltered as his arms drooped. It was like finding the ‘on’ button on the first try. Trott audibly gave a short laugh.

 

“You know,” Smiffy grinned, keeping his hand in place, “I agree with Trott. This  _ is _ unfair. He’s usually the one receiving, so how about he be the one giving for once? Sound good, Ross?” His smile only widened as he massaged and pulled at his ear again, having another moan escape his throat. “That’s what I thought.”

 

After letting go, Ross blinked a few times before going, “Wait, what?”

 

Trott giggled, placing his hands on Ross’ sides and shifting around so he was sitting between his partner’s legs, much to Ross’ supposed dismay. He leaned forward, going from kissing him, to sucking at his neck, and downwards. Blood pressure was already spiking in his dick, and feeling Trott continue downwards was definitely helping with that. However, he stopped short of his abdomen, instead using his hands to massage at his hips, slowly easing his thumbs into a smooth pattern closer to his inner thighs. While doing this, he leaned forward once more to kiss at Ross’ neck. Given his position, this wasn’t too difficult to perform, despite being the smallest of the three.

 

Trott’s fingers moved to brush lightly against his hardening crotch, continuing to tease him until he began quietly panting before stopping abruptly.

 

“ _ What the fuck--!? _ ” Ross began before being silenced.

 

“Turn over.” Commanded his partner as he shuffled back to allow him room.

 

“Good choice.” Complimented Smiffy.

 

Ross growled, but being this far into his own personal hell forced him to comply, even if he didn’t particularly enjoy being in more submissive positions. He reluctantly but willingly did as told, and turned around to get on his hands and knees. Trott enjoyed staring at Ross’ ass one more time, feeling it up before tugging down his boxers.

 

“Wait! We don’t have--” Started Ross before being interrupted again.

 

“Way ahead of you.” Smiffy scooted up to them while shoving his fingers in his own mouth and pulling out gobs of translucent green goo. He wasted no time rubbing and shoving it into Ross’ ass, causing him to give into more whining. “Sometimes it’s great being a slime.”

 

“Yeah, it must be wonderful being a walking lube machine.” Trott laughed, pulling his underwear down.

 

“For situations like these? It is.” He stated smugly.

 

Ross was attempting not to pant as much as he wanted to, trying to get over the shock of having that stuff shoved into him out of what felt like nowhere. Trott paused before leaning over to pull one of Ross’ legs apart further from the other, and told him to put his head down more, pushing a bit on his shoulder blades to get the point across. Before he could ask what for, Trott explained that he wasn’t as big as he’d like to be.

 

Upon doing so, and having Ross be level enough for him to get properly fucked, Trott grabbed hold of his partner’s hips again. He paused a bit to tease at the inner thighs once more, enjoying the shudder from Ross, before lining himself up and finally shoving in his dick nice and smoothly. It was a very arousing sight. Something about watching Ross’ tail twitch as he moved back and forth just made him that more attractive, especially when you got to hear his wonderful moans and whines of pleasure.

 

Smiffy, once again, felt the need to do something besides watch. Utilizing both of his hands, he went back to pulling at Trott’s hair and massaging Ross’ ear. They both made their own unique whimpers alongside each other, appearing to speed up the process of their own enjoyment. Trott, through the intoxicating fog, managed to use one hand to grab hold of the base of the werewolf’s tail to assist in fucking him. Thankfully, although a bold move, it was still a positive one as he leaned back into each thrust, clawing at his own pillow in the process.

 

Trott breathily called out that he was so close to finishing. It sounded as if Ross was trying to do the same, but due to being teased so much while being fucked, he could only really loudly fumble with his words. Smiffy let go as the two came pretty much at the same time, their collective screams filling the room until it quieted down and they pulled away.

 

A few minutes of post-sex panting and phantom sensations passed by, with the two of them collapsed onto their respective beds. Smiffy chuckled, revelling in what he caused and witnessed. Maybe this would bring them closer together, making for a more reliable business partnership between the trio. He hopped off his bed to pull a two towels out of his chest and tossed them towards the other two for them to clean up.

 

When everything calmed down, and Smiffy sat back down onto his bed, the other two slipped their underwear back on and sat up.

 

“Hope you two had fun.” The slime boy smiled at them while hugging his knees.

 

“Yeah…’course.” Trott huffed.

 

“Well,” Ross turned himself to face Smiffy, “did you enjoy it?”

 

“Who wouldn’t?”

 

“How much?”

 

“What kind of question is that? Very much. There, happy?”

 

“Would you say it  _ excited you? _ ” He leaned forward to crawl towards him slightly.

 

“Ross, you--”

 

“Would you say you  _ wanted it _ for  _ yourself? _ ” He inched closer.

 

“I don’t think y--”

 

“Did you want to know what it would feel like? To get  _ fucked? _ ”

 

Smiffy scowled. If he had the physical capability to do so, then he’d be blushing incredibly hard right now. “Ross, I don’t think it’s even  _ possible _ .”

 

“I’m sure I can figure it out, even though  _ you _ can’t.”

 

Now angered and feeling the need to have his point proven, he snapped, “Alright, Mr. Cocksure! Let’s see if you can hold up your end of the bargain! Go ahead, give it a shot, and we’ll see who gets bragging rights! Just don’t come crying to me when you can’t find anything useful!”

 

“Oh, quit your bitching.” Ross rolled himself over to Smiffy’s bed to sit in front of him, “You’ll have plenty time to swear at me when you’re getting fucked.”

 

Smiffy grumbled, muttering a “fuck you” under his breath and easing up his posture so he didn’t appear as prudish.

 

“Take notes, Trott.” Ross moved once more so he could lean over Smiffy, earning a smug salute from his partner on the farthest bed.

 

Going up his sleep shirt, Ross began by testing out what the slime boy could and couldn’t feel. He lightly scraped his claws along his smooth torso, with no reaction. He tried again, but with enough force to split his sides open a bit.

 

“Nice try.” Smiffy scoffed, his arms folded against his chest, “I don’t feel the same things as someone of flesh and blood. Try again.”

 

“Oh shut it.” The werewolf growled, and shoved his fingers underneath the waistband of his pajama pants, tugging them swiftly down. He expected as much; literally no reproductive organs at all. He wasn’t even shy in flaunting this fact, as long as his point was proven.

 

Before he could be sassy again, Ross moved quickly as to shut him up preemptively, and pulled his pants all the way off, tossing them aside and going to pull apart his gummy-like legs. His hands travelled to his crotch area and felt around.

 

“You act like you’ve actually got a clue--”

 

He was abruptly stopped by his own failed attempt at continuing his sentence when his partner pushed past the thick layer of ‘skin’ with his fingers and wiggled nearly half his hand further inside him. Smiffy was legitimately stunned. He had never felt actual pleasure before. This genuinely felt very satisfyingly  _ good _ .

 

Due to his sentence being cut short, Ross grinned as he knew he cornered him into a very pleasing corner. The werewolf shoved his hand in further, forcing some lovely sounds out of his partner that the man himself didn’t even expect. Smiffy didn’t physically know what to do with the newfound sensation. He felt the surface of his body begin to leak, almost like a human sweating but there was much more of it at a far greater speed. His arms fell to his side as he attempted to grab onto anything closeby for leverage or control.

 

Finally entering a satisfying deepness into the slime boy’s body, Ross wiggled his fingers more and clawed at the insides. It felt like shoving your hand in room-temperature gelatin. The more he moved his hand around inside him, the more Smiffy made very satisfying noises, and the more a liquidy substance leaked like precum from his insides.

 

Ross started to move his arm back and forth, in and out of him, while continuing to scrape and slice away with his claws. He looked up at his partner as he did this, watching as he struggled to keep the same form. Smiffy was literally melting by being touched like this. Droplets of his slime dripped off of him, some coming off in small chunks. His sleep shirt was soaked, as were the sheets on his bed.

 

More of the transparent liquid leaking from inside him came gushing out as the movement produced intoxicatingly wet, squishy noises. None of this was expected, but it was very much appreciated. Ross knew that by the amount of whimpering he was hearing.

 

Suddenly, the slime boy was shaking a great amount, and his whining and moaning became higher and more apparent. The werewolf realized that Smiffy was close, so he moved at a quicker and slightly deeper pace, clawing even more against his insides. Unlike most guys, his orgasm came in various thrilling waves, which Ross saw through to the end. It almost seemed like the amount of liquid that was produced was nearly endless, but eventually it ceased.

 

By the time they were done, Smiffy’s bed was half-soaked in his own excreted gelatin. His shirt was done for as well. Still riding out aftershocks, he took the time regaining his awareness to reform his body as well.

 

“Fucking told you so.” Ross boasted while his partner was still coming back to reality. He had no comeback, so he probably didn’t hear him. The werewolf moved back over to his bed and laid down.

 

After a while of Ross and Trott talking to each other, Smiffy spoke up.

 

“Everything is wet.” He stated bluntly.

 

“Oh, I had no idea.” Trott snickered.

 

His partner sighed, “Alright. So I guess I was wrong. I guess I  _ can _ feel sexual pleasure.”

 

“Way to go, me!” Ross celebrated.

 

Smiffy stood up off of his bed to put his dry pants back on, and take off his wet sleep shirt. He looked at Trott and Ross. “Do either of you mind me sleeping between the two of you? ...I don’t like sleeping on a...wet bed.”

 

“Yeah, sure.” The selkie gave a thumbs up.

 

“Go for it, mate.” Their partner spoke as he got more comfortable in his bed.

 

“Good.” Smiffy smiled as he made his way over to the two and crawled in-between them, “Let’s just sleep now.”

 

“Way ahead of you.” Ross stated.

 

“Well, this...sure was a new step in our relationship.” Trott grinned.

 

“That’s one way to put it.” Smiffy replied, laying on his back. “Can’t wait to see what’ll happen next time~”

 

Finally, the trio went silent as they all fell asleep. Lord have mercy on us and the future innuendos to blossom from this godforsaken menage a trois. May they have fun fucking each other in hell.

 

At least I’m done with this gay fuckfest.

 

Peace.


End file.
